Collection Of Lemons
by NaughtyVampiress
Summary: A Collection of hot steamy and highly detailed lemons between Rose and Dimitri, if you like lemons come on over!
1. A Hot Fuck

**Hi there, this is my first story I'm publishing I hope you like it, and if you want more then be sure to review as reviews tell me your interested, and then I update quicker. Enjoy!**

I was attending on of Dimitri work events for his work. His work event was reception at The Hilton in Manhattan. I had decided to wear a long red dress, with a low dip at the chest, and some black heels. For makeup I went for a classic look, a dark cat eye with deep red lipstick.

"You ready yet?" Dimitri's asked roughly, his accent coming out thick.

"Yup" I said when I slid my last black heel on, I turned around and when Dimitri saw me his eyes widened and I could see the dark excitement surfacing on his face. He close the space between us and roughly grasped my hips.

"We can skip tonight" He whispered darkly in my ear, I felt shivers down my spine before I could loose myself in him completely I moved away.

"No, you cant. And you know that" I smiled, and he sighed heavily and took my hand and left.

Dimitri was wearing a very expensive suit; it was the usual classic style-Black tuxedo with a white shirt, and black tie. We caught a limo to the reception which took us there within five minutes. The reception was quite boring but I was here for Dimitri. I drank quite a bit of champagne, and prawns and just when I thought the reception couldn't get anymore boring a lady came up to me and began talking to me about the project Dimitri and her were doing, I spotted Dimitri in the crowd and a dirty though came to mind. I beckoned Dimitri to followed me with a finger, he followed curiously.

I left the reception area and looking back every few seconds to make sure Dimitri was following me, then when I had found a more secluded area in conference room, I entered.

"Rose, what are yo-" He asked, but before he could finish I attacked him, greedily kissing him.

Dimitri responded immediately, his thick arms slid around my small waist and my hands went to his hair tugging and pulling roughly, Dimitri slammed me against the nearest wall and crushed me against it. I quickly tore off his shirt and luckily none of the buttons came off, I ran my hands up and down his chest roughly wanting more of him, no needing more of him.

Our breathing came hard, his lips where now on my neck leaving hot wet kissing around my neck and chest.

"Fuck" Dimitri grunted, he fisted my dress and started to pull it up and he gasped when he realized I had never worn panties, his eyes darkened to almost a black. I hadn't worn a bra either, so Dimitri slipped the straps of my dress dow exposed my D cup breasts, my nipples were swollen and hard with arousal. Dimitri immediately lowered his head and sucked my nipples hard, switching between sucking and gently nibbling, when Dimitri switched to my left breast. I couldn't help it anymore, I unzipped his pants and pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his extra large dick. I fisted it roughly, and I felt Dimitri abdomen clench tightly, he grunted and started breathing much more roughly.

I began to pump Dimitri thick dick roughly, Dimitri clamped down on my nipple a little roughly and I screamed I loved it when Dimitri got rough with me, it brough out our primal and animalist urges. Knowing I liked this be continued biting and fisting my nipples more roughly,

I couldn't help but get rougher, while I fisted Dimitri's long and hard cock I squeezed his head when he let out a loud and long moan, I felt his cock throbbing and I knew he would coming any minute if I continued. Dimitri moved on to my pussy, which was now dripping wet my juices were dripping down my legs. Dimitri moaned when he noticed this. He slid two fingers in and began to plough his fingers in and out me, I screamed softly, not wanting attract attention.

"Fuck! Dimitri that feels so good!" I panted.

I could feel my pussy clench around his fingers.

"That's it baby, come for me. I want to feel that wet pussy come around my fingers" I couldn't take it anymore, I screamed my release and Dimitri had to cover my mouth with his hand. My body convulved and I would have fallen if Dimitri hadn't been holding me up.

But Dimitri wasn't done with me yet, in fact not nearly done with me. He lifted me up against the wall, and I wrapped in legs tightly around his waist, and Dimitri slammed into me. I felt every inch of his long, thick cock, every thrust he made brought me closer to the edge, whenever he ploughed his cock deep into my pussy, I heard the wall give a creak. Dimitri didn't stop once, he ploughed and thrust, and I thought at one point he would drill me into the wall, my juices were leaking all over his big balls and down his legs, I felt my pussy clench around his enormous dick, I was moaning so loud throughout this Dimitri kept his had around my mouth so no one would hear us, I felt his dick throbbing inside me and I knew he was about to come. With one last plough into me I came hard, I screamed and my body convulsed thoroughly, Then I felt Dimitri's hot come inside me, we were both left breathing roughly. Then I felt Dimitris hot come leak out of my pussy. He took himself out and I licked and sucked him clean, I took a finger and swiped some come off my pussy and licked it.

"Mmm" I moaned, Dimitri's eyes were still darkened with lust.

"This isn't over yet, Roza" Dimitri growled.

He packed himself away, and left the room. When I was decent I left the room, and joined him back at the reception, when it was finally over we got back in the limo and just when we were outside our apartment Dimitri whispered "I'm going to fuck you everyway possible, get ready for a long night Roza"


	2. A Passionate Night

**Hey, thank you for your reviews and the follows and favourites-they mean a lot to me I always appreciate your reviews because they push me to write more which means updates earlier! enjoy the chapter! **

Dimitri picked me up and I wrapped my legs tightly around Dimitris waist, and rubbed myself against his already hardening dick. Dimitri released a deep hungry moan, telling me just how hungry he was for me even though it hadn't been that long since we had last fucked. I felt myself get wet as I pictured Dimitri fucking me hard against that wall at his reception.

When we got to the bedroom Dimitri through me on our bed, he then lay on me crushing me with his weight. His hands fisted my long red dress and I heard a loud tear, I gasped.

"Dimitri! Do you know how expensive this dress was?" I gasped, I loved this dress it was as sexy as hell on me.

"I don't care, I'll buy you a knew one. I need to be inside your wet pussy, I need to feel your soaking hot walls against my dick. Ugh fuck me Roza" He said and finished tearing my dress in half. I decided to repay him, I rolled us over so I was straddling him, and started slowly and roughly dry fucking him. This only made Dimitri body stiffen and made his dick as hard as a rock.

"Fuck me Roza, I need to feel every inch of you wrapped around my dick, I need you to bury my dick inside you" I moaned at his words, my pussy ached for him to plough me again. I needed it hard, I wanted to loose myself in Dimitri. I repaid him by tearing his shirt off, but unlike me Dimitri didn't give a fuck. I then torn off his pants and boxer and my breath hitched when I saw his long, thick dick stand erect. Precum dripped down his dick, I felt compelled to give him head, good and hard.

I lowered my head and my fell forward Dimitri automatically pulled it back watching me as I began to suck his dick. I fisted Dimitris dick hard while sucking him I fisted and sucked him hard up and down, up and down. I went at a faster rhythm and by now Dimitri was shaking with an overbearing lust. I took him deeper this time and Dimitri hips shot off the bed and he growled like an animal, this caused his dick to go even further down my throat. And Dimitri roared, his voice echoed off the walls. I loved this effect I had on him so I took him as far as I could into my throat, my lips reached right to the end of his dick, Dimitri overwhelmed with pleasure took my head between his two palms and began to thrust my head back and forth going right to the back of my throat and then out again, and then I felt his dick down my throat again. Dimitri growled deep and went faster, I sucked him harder, and he quickened the pace. I lifted my hand and squeezed his balls hard and Dimitri shouted his release and I felt hot liquid pour down my throat. He tasted so sweet, and yet so spicy. I sucked every last bit of his cum, making sure I never lost a drop.

I slid the remainders of my dress off my body and threw both mine and Dimitris clothes aside, I took some hand cuffs I had been hiding under my pillow and handcuffed Dimitri to the bed. He growled impatiently so I got on him and straddled his waist, I took his dick and positioned it to enter me. Once his dick entered me I sighed in contentment, Dimitri impatiently thrust his hips up sending a spark of heat through my pussy. I put my hands on Dimitris chest, and I lifted myself up and sat back down on him I moaned long and soft. I could every single inch of Dimtiri throbbing hard dick stretching me wide to accommodate his large dick. I couldn't imagine a dick bigger than Dimitri's it stretched me to my limit he was so big and long inside me if Dimtiri wanted to he could have me cumming in seconds. I could feel Dimitri deep inside me, as though he was right up to my belly button. Distracted by thoughts I gave myself to Dimitri, and I rode him hard, getting lost in our dirty dance.

I closed my eyes and leaned back I fucked Dimitri good and hard, as I leaned back I gave Dimitris balls a good squeeze and he growled like a fierce animal. I could see the restraints were starting to piss Dimitri off he wanted his to turn to fuck me. I heard a loud click and saw Dimitri had torn out of his restraints, he rolled us over so he was on top, he straight away began to plough into me like he had at the reception. He never missed a beat, never stopped he just kept fucking me senseless it became hard to breathe, I felt so good, no man could make me feel so pleasured. Dimitri then shoved his dick up my pussy hard hitting my pleasure spot and I came, I screamed Dimitri's name over and over and he continued to ram his thick cock into my tight pussy. Then Dimitri roared as he came, I felt his hot cum fill up my drenched pussy.

I lay on the bed trying to catch my breath but Dimitri wasn't tired yet, he flipped me over so I was on all fours and slammed into me from behind, I screamed in pleasure. Dimitri fucked me like an animal, and I felt dirty. He gripped my hips roughly slamming his dick into me I felt every thrust make me go weaker, and wetter, my juices soaked my entire pussy and ran down my legs as well as drenching Dimitri dick and balls. The air got immensely thicker, it smelt of sex and sweat and the only noise were gasps and grunts and flesh slapping against flesh.

"Fuck Dimitri!" I screamed, I felt a sting on my ass and I realized Dimitri had slapped me on the ass "Uhh Yes!"

"Do you like that Roza?" He asked knowing full well I damn loved it, his accent was thick and his voice was rough, just the way I liked it

"Is that all-Ahhh- You've go-uhh uhh- got?" I moaned, Dimitri gripped my hips tightly with one hand and took hold of my hair roughly and thrust into me harder than before, I almost catapulted forward.

"Yes! Fuck me Dimitri, harder!" I screamed, I felt sorry for our neighbours sometimes but now wasn't one of those times. Dimitiri slapped my ass again only harder this time, the pain only brought me closer to the edge. Dimitri's cock rammed into me, I felt my walls tighten around his huge dick, then I came again for the third time tonight, I screamed and my juices spilt all over his dick. Dimitri then roared and I felt his cock explode inside my tiny pussy, his cum filled up my pussy well and good.

I collapsed on the bed, every muscle in my body screamed for rest and my eyes began to droop.

"That all you got Comrade?" I whispered breathlessly, I only heard laughter before Dimitri took hold of me again only to ram his hard cock into me again, that night was the longest and most passionate night I had, ever.


	3. Naughty Morning

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites/follows, I really appreciate them! Enjoy! **

I felt the soft sheets wrapped around my naked body, every muscle in my body ached from last night's activities. Dimitris warm body was wrapped tightly around mine, he was sleeping behind me and I decided to have a quick shower, as I got up I winced at the sharp pain in my pussy.

I cleaned all the sex and sweat off my body from last night; visions of the hot sex from last night interrupted my shower, I quickly clean myself with some rich vanilla soap and vanilla shampoo and conditioner, I got out the shower and rubbed on some bath and body works vanilla bean noel moisturizer throughout my entire body, then sprayed the vanilla bean noel perfume on me. I decided to give Dimitri a surprise wake up this morning, I decided to stay naked because if I put on any sexy lingerie Dimitri would just rip them off.

I slipped under the blanket and gently started getting to work on Dimitri dick, I took him in my mouth, I started softly sucking him and gently massaging his balls. I heard him moan softly in his sleep so I sucked him slightly harder and gave his balls a light squeeze, this got nothing out of him except of course his dick got hard. I decided to suck him harder, and I took his dick with my palm and starting fisting and sucking him, my other hand squeezed his balls roughly. Dimitri moaned loud this time, his abdomen clenched tightly again. His hands wondered to my body and began to palm my aching breasts, he roughly palmed them as well as pinching my nipples. I moaned, and Dimitri roughly grabbed my head with one hand and pushed my head down causing his dick to slid down my throat further than ever if possible, Dimitri gave a loud long moan and began to panted roughly. I kept his dick their lodged deep in my throat; luckily I had no gag reflex so whenever I took his dick down my throat I just breathed heavily. While I kept his dick in my throat I just stayed there sucking him hard, my hand wondered to his balls and tightly massaged them, Dimitri growled and took my head in both hands and started to fuck my mouth fast, his pace was as quickly as the pace we fucked last night, he ploughed his dick into my mouth.

"Roza! Your mouth is so hot against my hard dick; I need to be inside you now! Bring your pussy here so I can fuck it senseless," He growled darkly and a voice inside my head told me I had better obey.

I straddled his waist, and as I was about to ride him hard he pulled me down so I was still on top on him but he kept my torso against him and grabbed my ass, and fucked me while he was underneath me. His huge throbbing dick felt so deep inside me, I wasn't sure he could get any deeper. My pussy massaged his dick, and his enormous dick milked my pussy, my juices were flowing, his balls were wet with my juices. He quickened his pace, he fucked me hard and he never stopped to rest, we were both panting hard.

Dimitri then slipped two fingers in my ass, I felt naughty. I moaned.

"You like that Roza? You like to be dirty? Do you like it when I finger your ass?" He growled, his eyes were dark with lust and hunger; he was like a starved animal.

"Yes-ugh fuck!-I like it, I'm so dirty Dimitri, yes finger fuck-Ahh!-my ass Dimitri, Yes!-Ugh Ugh-Yeess" I hissed the last past as his dick thrusted further inside me.

His dick got deeper inside me with each thrust and with each thrust my pussy also got wetter, he shoved his dick hard in my pussy hit my pleasure spot again and I screamed Dimitris name as I came. Dimitri quickened our pace and came with a roar; his hot cum sprayed into me, and came dripped out my pussy.

Dimitri rolled back on to his side catching his breath.

"That was amazing Roza" Dimitri panted, he looked at me his eyes were still dark and hungry.

"Totally amazing" I agreed, and got up completely naked to have another shower to wash off the sex. Dimitri jumped off the bed to join me, which would mean shower sex but I was finished for the morning.

"You just cant get enough can you?" I asked amazed at his stamina.

"Not of you I cant!" He said and roughly grabbed my waist, and began to lead me to the shower.

"No way big boy, you've worn me out for the morning" I said and quickly slammed and locked the door.

I heard Dimitri sigh, and whispered in Russian, which I assumed, were curse words and he began to get ready for work.

Little did Dimitri know I would bring him a little 'surprise' to work later today.


	4. Lunch Meeting With Mr Belikov

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews, and favourites/follows! Sorry if this chapter has some mistakes I didn't have much time to properly proof read it as I've had a long shift at work today. But I hope you enjoy! and let me know if you liked it!**

**TooLazyToLogIn:Thank you, I'll definitely use your advice!:)**

**Cc: Thank you, your so sweet:))**

**Danii: HAHAHA! I never noticed that! thank you, that made my day it was so funny!:)**

**Chapter 4-**

I had picked up a few special things for Dimitri at Victoria's Secret just after he left for work, and boy was Dimitri in for a surprise. I had found a red corset with lace edges it had pushed up my large breasts making me look ultra sexy, with matching red underwear a garter and some sexy and very high black stiletto's which made my legs go on for miles, then I did my makeup-smoky eye shadow, and blood red lipstick. I pulled a long black trench coat over, this way no one would notice I was wearing any sexy lingerie; I then left, I was ready to surprise Dimitri at work.

"Hi, I'm here to meet Dimitri Belikov for lunch" I smiled at the building receptionist" She smiled and gave me the directions to his office.

Once I got to his office I opened the door and quickly shuffled inside, closed the door then locked it.

"Hey sexy, what are you doing here?" He smiled, his eyes wondered to my coat and looked confused "Why are you wearing a coat? it isn't cold even cold enough yet" I unbutton my coat, then opened it displaying my outfit.

Dimitri's eyes immediately turned dark and hungry, he greedily licked his lips. He stood up almost knocking his desk back, and marched straight up to me and grabbed me and pulled me to him and our lips met in a hungry kiss, it soon escalated as Dimitri licked my bottom lip greedily asking for entrance to which I gladly gave him. His tongue was hot, and he tasted of the spiciest cinnamon I moaned at his delicious taste. I fisted Dimtri's hair tight in my palms and this turned Dimitri on more, he torn my coat off and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs tight around his hips and he brought me back to his desk, before laying me down on it he swiped all of his paperwork, stationary and phone off. He roughly laid me on the desk and ran his hands up my body hungry for me.

Dimitri ripped my corset off me and roughly fisted my breasts, he leaned down and took one breast into his mouth, his warm wet mouth felt good on my aching breasts, he switched between nibbling and biting softly on my tits. He quickly moved on to my other breast. I fumbled with Dimitri's shirt, needing to remove it and see his golden chest and his large hard muscles. I soon removed his shirt, then Dimitri literally ripped my underwear off and stuck two fingers into my already soaking pussy, I couldn't help but release a long moan. I opened my legs wider for Dimitri, he then stuck another finger inside me and began to pump fast. I held back a scream, Dimitri took advantage of the effect he had on me and fit his fist in my pussy and moved his fingers around inside me, since his hand was large he stretched my tiny pussy making me feel full, he them began to pump his fist back and fourth inside me, god felt good, I was about to scream but Dimitri wrapped his hand tightly against my mouth muffling my screams of pleasure.

Dimitri thrusted his fist harder and faster inside me, and before I knew it I was coming, my juices soaked Dimitri's fist and my juices ran down his arms. I was breathing hard now, I quickly sat up and unzipped Dimitri's pants and released his cock, I got down on my knees next to the desk and my hunger overwhelming me I couldn't hold back, I engulfed his cock inside my mouth and sucked. Dimitri threw back his head in pleasure, and his palms pushed and pulled my head back and forward controlling the speed I was sucking him at.

"Uhhh fuck Roza, that feels amazing" He hissed, and pushed my head down on his thick cock until it hit the back of my throat, he growled and quickened the speed and he came within seconds, his hot cum spilling down my throat and filling my mouth, I quickly swallowed and Dimitri lifted me back on his desk and slammed into me, he thrusted fast and hard. Ploughing into me just the way I loved, I heard his desk squeaking loudly but Dimtiri was lost in the pleasure to notice.

"Uhh fuck me Dimitri!" I panted, he quicked his speed and I felt his dick throbbing inside me already.

"That feels so fucking good Roza" Dimitri growled.

I felt myself coming closer to the edge and in seconds my pussy clenched tightly around Dimitri's dick as I came, and Dimitris pace quickened riding out my orgasm, I felt Dimitri dick throb and then felt his hot cum shoot inside me and fill me up.

Dimitri and I were both panting heavily, then he said "Ok, Roza I have to get back to work" Dimtiri began wiping the sweat off his brow.

"No way big boy, I'm not done with you yet" I chuckled and pushed him back so he was lying on the desk now, I got up and straddled his hips and slammed my pussy on his still hard cock and rode him hard and fast.

Dimitri's hand flew to my swollen breasts, and fisted them then pinching them hard, I screamed softly and rode him harder and even faster, Dimitri's hands moved to my hips and quickened my speed.

"Fuck me Roza, Я хочу чувствовать себя вы приходите на всем протяжении моего члена, мой непослушный маленький дьявол" Dimitri growled, and flipped me over and drove his cock into my pussy, my juices now dripping on his desk, I heard his desk give out a loud squeak and then suddenly we were on the floor. I looked around confused and realized Dimitri and I had broken his desk, the sound of his desk braking had echoed around the room, and Dimitri figuring no one would care continued where we left off and continued to fuck me senseless, he drilled his hard dick inside me and had me coming, my pussy clenched around his dick tight, and then he shoved his dick inside me once more before coming inside me.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Oh fuck! Someone was knocking, they had probably heard the sound and where concerned. Dimitri quickly got up and dressed himself; he quickly pulled his pants up and began buttoning up his shirt.

"Mr Belikov, is everything ok?" A worried voice came from the other end of the door.

"Rose, don't just stand there. Get dressed!" He said, and I chuckled as I watching him frantically picking up my lingerie "We'll finish this when I get home" He growled and smacked my ass, instead of taking my underwear with me, when Dimitri wasn't paying attention I slipped the underwear in his pocket and pulled my trench coat and stood around the desk, I could still smell sex in the air.

"Mr Belikov?" A male voice asked again.

"Yes, yes I'm coming" I chuckled at the pun and Dimitri shook his head, when Dimtiri opened the door and he invited the man in I quickly slipped out the door before this man could ask any questions.

I thought about what I could surprise Dimtiri with next.


	5. Chocolate And Sex

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Guest who decided to leave me this wonderful comment:**

**"Eww...seriously? This is so gross...i cant blieve u r riting this...dimitris soo this spoils the fun in the book...so can u just shut up and not post anymore stories?"**

**Guest, No I wont stop writing these chapters because there are people who like this, so if you don't like it don't read it. Besides WHY did you click on this story in the first place if you DON'T wanna read it? I did warn people in the summary it was highly detailed so that was all on you! Look, I don't wanna be a bitch because that would make me no better than you, but if your gonna hate don't bother hating here because I don't care, I accept constructive criticism but obviously your comment was way past it, and if your gonna leave a comment like that trying signing in so I know that you aren't a coward at least!**

**That goes for anyone else who feels the need to hate here, don't bother coz i don't care I love and appreciate constructive criticism and always encourage it but hate passes the line. **

**Sorry guys, had to get that off my chest. I would like to take this time now to appreciate every single person who reviews/favorites/follows, AND also every person who just takes their time to read my story as well, Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy! This ones more lovey d****ovey and a little shorter**

I got home showered and cleaned all of Dimitri's sticky cum off me and changed into skinny jeans and a peplum top. I ran down to the grocery store and picked up chocolate sauce, strawberries, and some cream. I paid and rushed home to start setting up for Dimitri's surprised, I was looking forward to knowing how he got out of the mess I left him in, just before going home I dropped in Victorias Secret and bought lickable marshmallow powder and some chocolate scented shampoo, then left to go home.

Once I got home I stripped off all my clothes and showered, I washed my hair with the chocolate scented shampoo, then once I stepped out the shower and dried myself I applied the marshmallow lickable power on every part of my body, I let that set and began pouring the chocolate sauce all over my body until every inch of me was covered in chocolate, I lay a dollop of cream on each nipple then placed two strawberries on my nipples using the cream to keep them there. I let the chocolate sauce dry, then once I was ready I checked the time and saw Dimitri would be home any second I hoped on the bed and waited, and just after a minute or two of waiting Dimitri came through the door.

"Roza, your in so much trouble. I only just got out of that mes-" He stopped at the door and his mouth was agape, his eyes stared at me wide in shock "Fuck" He whispered.

I giggled and whispered, "Well, are you going to show me how much trouble I'm in?" I asked, and Dimitri shred his clothes in seconds. And began to attack my chocolate covered body with his tongue.

His hot tongue sucked and licked every bit of chocolate off my skin, I took his face and pulled his lips down to meet mine. Dimitri inserted his hard cock into my pussy, and this time slowly thrusted in and out of me, each stroke of his cock hit my spleaure spot erupting my body in shivers, I moaned at Dimitri tenderness, Dimitri stroked my body as me made love to me. He brought his head down to my neck and gently kissed my neck and shoulder, moving to my breasts giving them a soft gentle suck.

"More" I said, and Dimitri quickened his pace while still being as gentle as ever.

Dimitri thrusted his cock deep inside me hitting all the right places. I moaned softly and Dimitri panted.

"Your so beautiful" Dimitri whispered right next to my ear.

"So are you" I replied, my voice just as breathy as his.

Dimitri quickened his pace, he brought me over the edge my entire body quivered and I screamed my release. I could feel Dimitri's cock throbbing, he grunted before burying his cock inside me and shouting my name as he shot his cum inside me.

Dimitri rolled to my side and tried catching his breath.

"I love you Roza" He panted, and kissed my cheek.

'I love you Dimitri" I replied, and kissed his chest.

I started to walk away and Dimitri got up and swatted my ass "Don't think your punishment is over, it hasn't even begun yet" I gulped at his hungry look and quickly scrambled off to the shower before Dimitri could start his punishment on me.


	6. Punishment Part 1

**Thank you so much everyone for all your support-your all so sweet! Thank you for your lovely reviews and favourites/follows as well! sorry for the short chapters lately especially this one, I'm trying to plan longer ones. Please let me know what you think:) Enjoy!**

**Guest: I cant because not many Beta's are willing to write lemons, but I will try my best to write these chapters as best I can but there will always be mistakes as I'm not perfect.**

I was still going over in my head how on earth Dimitri will punish me. I turned the key in the keyhole and gulped as I opened the door, I walked in and candles were everywhere around the apartment I made my way further into the apartment and into our bedroom and gulped when I saw Dimitri standing next to the bed with a few items which erupted a bubble of excitement within me.

"Roza" Dimitri greeted me with a dark and sinister smile "Undress and sit on the bed" He commanded.

I gulped and quickly obeyed; I rid myself of all my clothes and sat on the bed. Dimitri took a pair of handcuffs and cuffed me so he would have control over me, then he tied a scarf around my head effectively blocking my view and turned me around so I was on my hands and knees. I heard some shuffling and then felt the bed dip under Dimitri's weight, suddenly a loud slap echoed around the room and a sting radiated all over my ass.

"Dimitri!" I squealed, my voice held a tone of excitement. I felt another sting radiate around my ass, and gasped in excitement.

Suddenly Dimitri slammed into me from behind but kept this stiff cock inside me.

"Dimitri" I whined and wiggled my ass needing some sort of friction and Dimitri groaned relishing in the feeling.

He lighly grabbed my hips and slowly fucked me from behind.

"Faster Dimitri" I begged but Dimitri just chuckled. This was a terrible punishment!

Dimitri continued his slow torture for twenty minutes, and then quickened his pace slamming my pussy. My body quivered as my body came close to the edge, I felt myself about to come and just before I could Dimitri pulled out of me.

"Dimitri!" I squealed in frustration. Bastard, he was teasing me!

He chuckled and slammed back into me this time fucking me senseless, I screamed Dimitri's name as I came and my whole body quivered as the overwhelming sensations took over my body, Dimitri pulled out and shoved his dick in my mouth and came into my mouth, his come running down my throat. I moaned at his sweet and spicy taste.

"This isn't over yet Roza" Dimitri told me and began positioning my body for another round.


	7. Punishment Part 2

**Thank you for all your support! I really appreciate all your support, reviews, and ****favourite/follows:)Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, I had to go away for the weekend and I had no internet to update. Please let me know if you like, and enjoy! **

**Carlie28: Aww thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it:) I'm not too sure but I think this is going to be a story. Thank you for your lovely review!**

Dimitri is the last pure blood vampire, and so is Rose. Rose is the princess of turkey and Dimitri is the prince of Russia, Dimitri and Rose must produced offspring to keep the vampires alive but Rose doesn't like Dimitri and runs away.

Dimitri rolled me over so I lay on my back; Dimitri brought his hand to my dripping wet pussy. He pushed one finger into me and pumped his finger in and out of me roughly, then stuck in another two fingers. I bit back a moan, and Dimitri wore a cocky smile obviously loving the effect he had on me. I began to pant roughly as Dimitri brought me closer to the edge, he then stuck his whole fist inside me and I screamed, I felt myself coming closer to the edge. My pussy clenched around Dimitri's fist, I felt myself about to come but Dimitri took his hand out of me and left me extremely sexually frustrated.

"Dimitri!" I huffed and glared at him.

"This is punishment Roza" Dimitri chuckled.

Then Dimitri began to lightly kiss my stomach and then he carried on kissing the rest of my body, he never left one patch of my body unkissed. Dimitri spent hours kissing every part of my body; he ignored every single one of my demands and carried on torturing me. He moved on to my breasts and sucked, bit, then gently and slowly palmed them.

When Dimitri was finished with me I was a complete mess, I wanted-no needed- Dimitri inside me. My pussy ached for his hard cock to be inside me, I quietly took the handcuffs and before he realized what I was doing, I rolled him on his back and I had him handcuffed to the bed. Dimitri didn't look happy, but before he could say anything I sank down on his lap and sighed contently as I felt his hard cock slide inside my dripping wet pussy. I had to take what I needed from Dimitri, I had to feel his hard dick inside me sliding in and out and bringing me to my release.

I rocked my hips back and fourth slowly but it wasn't too long before I picked up my paced and my hips greedily rode him, taking of much of him as possible. I gripped his chest and raking my fingernails down his chest and Dimitri looked at me with fire in his eyes obviously loving my roughness. Dimitri thrusted his hips up sending a shock of electricity throughout my body, I rocked against him harder until I felt my pussy clenched tightly around him and I came hard screaming my release. Dimitri grunted before shooting his load inside me.

"Naughty Roza. I've had my way with you Roza I wont punish you anymore" Dimitri whispered.

I smiled back at him.

Thank god, my punishment was over.


	8. Talk Dirty To Me

**A/N: Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while I havent had internet for a while so I havent been able to update. Sorry if anyone got confused about the top paragraph of the last chapter, that was my brief summary of the next fanfic I'm working on if you would like a full summary it is posted on my profile. Thank you for your wonderful reviews and your favorites/follows, you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**

I hadnt seen my best friend Lissa in a few weeks seeing as Dimitri and I had been at it like monkey's the lately. This morning I had told myself I would keep my hands off Dimitri for the night and catch up with Lissa, but it was so fucking hard when he was sitting next to me stroking my thigh.

Dimitri and I had been invited to dinner at Lissa's and Christian's house, she had planned a couples date for the four of us. But I wasnt enjoying this dinner for one second as Dimitri had decided to tease me, he wore a slight smirk and held a I-know-you-want-me look. I took Dimitri's hand and dragged his hand higher up my thigh until it reached my pussy, I had gotten used to Dimitri and I fucking like animals and so I gotten used to not wearing panties because they had always become a liability as Dimitri would usually tear them up and throw them somewhere for someone to find.

Dimitri's large fingers found there way to my moist and ready pussy, awaited for him to finger fuck me. I sighed as I felt Dimitri dip his long fingers inside me, I remember we were at dinner so I had to hide my pleasure. I continued to eat dinner as Dimitri finger fucked me, I tried not to squeal as Dimitri added an extra finger and slipped them deep inside me. Dimitri curled his fingers inside me, hitting my pleasure spot, I fisted the fork tighter in my hand as the pleasure hit me hard. Dimitri added the rest of his fingers inside me, his palm was huge inside me and my pussy milked his palm, my juices ran down my legs and I could feel my pussy tighten around his palm as he began to thrust his hand as subtly as possible in and out of me, I gripped the table hard and Lissa looked at me funny. My pussy clenched around Dimitri's palm and juices flowed as I came hard. My breath came heavier and I moaned lightly trying to hold in as much as possible.

"Rose as you ok?" Lissa asked looking worried, I looked at her and tried to think of something to say to hide what would seem to her weird behaviour.

"I'm not feeling well, can I use your bathroom?" I asked and quickly stepping up, Lissa nodded and seeing as I knew her house so well she didn't bother giving me directions to the bathroom.

"Dimitri go with her" Lissa said, I smiled at how oblivious Lissa was to the situation and Dimitri got up and slipped a hand around my waist to 'help' me.

Once we were inside the bathroom Dimitri locked the door and slammed me against the wall but luckily not too loud. Dimitri's lips met mine in a hot wet kiss, his tongue found mine in a passionate kiss. I swapped position with Dimitri so he was now against the wall, I noticed a very lard bulge in his pants. I unzipped his pants and pulled them off along with his boxer briefs. His cock stood erect waiting to be licked and sucked, I immediately took him inside my mouth and sucked and licked him, I sucked him hard and palmed his balls tightly. Dimitri grabbed my face and held me still as he thrust his thick cock inside my mouth face fucking me. His cock reaching the back of my throat and then only to beat my lips again. Dimitri shoved his dick inside my mouth again and keeping it at the back of my throat where I sucked him tightly, Dimitri groaned softly, and pulled me back up, he wrenched off my tight black dress only to discover I was completely naked underneath.

Dimitri growled and tore his shirt off, he slammed me against the wall again. He crushed his body against mine, he began nibbling and sucking at my nipples ferociously, he palmed one roughly while sucking and lightly biting the other. Dimitri thick cock rested against my leg awaited to plunge inside me.

"Fuck me Dimtiri" I whispered breathlessly to Dimitri, he looked at me with dark lusty eyes.

"They way you like it" Dimitri whispered back, I positioned myself so my legs where over my head.

Dimitri plunged his thick cock inside me, I could feel every inch of him wrapped around my tight pussy in this position. Dimitri didnt wait he began to plunge into fast and hard-the way I liked it-my fingers dug into his shoulders and I rode each wave of pleasure. My juices ran down my legs and Dimtiri balls.

"You feel so hot and so wet Roza" Dimitri whispered against my ear, his hot breath giving me shivers "Your are so tight I can never get enough of you Roza, give me more" Dimitri continued.

I clenched my pussy muscles around Dimitri dick, I heard him growl and he thrusted fast inside me while I tighten around him. My fingers found their way to his balls and I lightly massaged them as he fucked me senseless.

"Harder Dimitri, I want your thick cock plunging inside me" I whispered hoarsely.

Dimitri squeezed my ass, as he plunged even harder and faster inside me. Dimitri hit my pleasure spot until I came hard, I felt like my whole body shattered into a million pieces, Dimitri covered my mouth covering up any screams of pleasure while continuing to ride out my orgasm. I clenched Dimitri balls tightly and Dimitri stiffened and gave one final hard thrust and he emptied his hot juices inside me.

Dimitri and I were left breathless, Dimitri kissed my forehead and muttered sweet nothings. We waited a few moments to catch our breath and then we quickly got dressed and and made ourselves decent before arriving back at the dinner table.

I thought to myself that it might be useless to make a promise to myself to keep my hands off Dimitri again, even if for one night.


	9. Pull Over

**Hi there, thank you for your lovely reviews and favourites/follows. If you havent already you can check out my new fanfic 'Vampire Nights'. Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter! enjoy:)**

Dimitri and I arrived back at the dinner table feeling spent after our recent activities in the bathroom. Dimitri let Lissa know he would take me home as I was still feeling sick. Lissa nodded worriedly and hugged me goodbye. Dimitri took my hand and urgently led me towards the car, _someone was eager. _

On the drive home I wanted to tease Dimitri the way he had teased me at the dinner table so I moved my hand towards his cock and began stroking him through his jeans, Dimitri stiffened and looked at me with eyes darkened with lust.

"Roza I'm driving" He protested, his voice was thick with want and need telling me he wanted this just as much as I did.

I gave him my maneater smile and continued to carry out my slow torture and with each stroke I could feel Dimitri dick hardening. I slowly unzipped his jeans freeing the large bulge in his jeans and his erection stood thick and long awaiting my mouth. I brought my self closer to Dimitri and took his large cock in my mouth; I heard Dimitri moaned deep and long. I took him all slowly in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat and I felt Dimitri grip my hair tightly and moaned loudly, and I sped up the rhythm and sucked Dimitri harder and faster continuing at a wild pace. I heard Dimitri groan loudly and felt the car swivel and then stop.

I quickly took Dimitri deep into my mouth again, I felt Dimitri's dick begin to throb and sucking him harder and even faster I felt his hard cock shoot his juices down my throat and I eagerly swallowed every drop of him.

"I need you now Rose!" Dimitri panted eagerly and got out the car and I followed to meet him at the hood of the car.

I noticed Dimitri had parked the car in a parking lot, there was absolutely no one around and when Dimitri noticed the same he roughly pulled me up so I sat on the hood. Dimitri pulled his jeans right off and unbuttoned his shirt, and then he tore my dress off before I could protest. Dimitri pushed two fingers into my pussy and I lost all thoughts and inhibitions.

Dimitri began pumping his fingers in and out me fast and I could feel my juices running down my pussy and his hand. He brought his head to my pussy and suck and licked lapping up my juices. I felt my pussy contract around his tongue and felt my body climbing high and higher and with his fingers and his tongue I fell into ecstasy and as I came Dimitri laped up all my juices.

I barely had time to catch my breath before Dimitri slammed his hard cock into me stretching my pussy wide to accommodate him, I moaned at the feeling of the Dimitri large cock reaching deep inside me and filling my pussy. I gasped as a wave of pleasure rode through my body as Dimitri began thrusting. Dimitri grabbed my hips roughly and slammed into me hard, and only to pull out and slam into me again harder. He continued to fuck me fast and rough, I gripped Dimitri's hair tugging and pulling as I felt the pleasure building with each hard thrust.

I felt myself fall into ecstasy once more and as I came my pussy contracted and tightened around Dimitri massaging his thick cock while my pussy milked him and my juices ran down his balls. Dimitri groaned sped up his pace until he stiffened and he came spilling his hot cum inside me. His cum dripped out my pussy once he pulled out leaving me feeling empty and wanting him again.

Dimitri pulled away from me to get dressed but I wasn't finished with him, I grabbed his still hard dick and began to stroke him.

"I cant never get enough of you Roza" Dimitri whispered softly before picking me up and slamming me against a nearby tree.

I felt his large dick slide into me and I sighed at the feeling of being connected to him once again. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and Dimitri began to thrust hard and fast into me again while I claw at Dimitri back as each thrust overwhelmed me with pleasure.

Dimitri lowered his head to my breast and hungrily sucked and nibbled while palming the other. My pussy clenched tightly around his cock with ech thrust as he brought me higher and higher, and with a final deep thrust I screamed Dimitri's name as I came. Dimitri continued pumping his hard dick inside me while my pussy massaged his cock as I came, and with one final thrust from Dimitri he emptied himself into me once more.

We stood gasping for breath against the tree, we were sweaty and spent. Once we regained our breath Dimitri and I began to make ourselves decent. I picked up my torn dress and through it away wondering how I would get home without being naked. Dimitri chuckled and gave me his dress shirt to cover myself with. Dimitri started the car again and drove home as urgently as ever obviously knowing he was finished with me yet.


	10. Authors Note

**Hey there, **

**Sorry I have been slow to update lately, I recently started a new job and its been taking up a lot of my time so I wont be able to update as much as I had been. I can only update maybe once a week, but I will still try my best to update more often. Thank you for all your reviews/favorites/follows, they have meant a lot to me!:)**


	11. Two Weeks Later

**A/N: Soowwy for not updating earlier, I got really into writing chapters for Vampire Nights that I forgot about this story and I'm really sorry for that. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews/favorites/and follows. I hope you enjoy!**

Two weeks later…

Tomorrow was Dimitri's and my anniversary and Dimitri and I had been dating for two solid years and I was so grateful for finding an amazing man like Dimitri, besides the constant hot sex sessions we had a great bond, he always looked after me and cared about me like no one ever had and I couldn't wait to celebrate us tomorrow.

Dimitri had booked an appointment at a small restaurant tonight and then after we would take a walk through the park. Tonight I wanted to give him a small preview of what he would get tomorrow night. I curled my long dark hair, and put on a brown smoky eye shadow and red lipstick. I decided to go without underwear again knowing Dimitri and I always fucked like animals so I put on a sexy black lace bra. Then slipped on a very short white light flow-y skirt, and I tucked in a sheer light pink blouse, which was only just see though enough to see through in a well lit room. I pulled on some black knee high socks and then slipped on some very high black heels. I never usually dressed in such revealing clothes but tonight I wanted to tease Dimitri. I checked myself over in the mirror-_I looked hot! _Then I left to meet Dimitri at the restaurant.

Once I arrived I saw Dimitri waiting outside the restaurant for me, I stepped into his view and his gaze instantly changed from boredom to lustful in seconds.

"Comrade" I gave him my best man-eater smile.

"Milaya" He greeted me and gave me a lusty smirk that sent shivers down my spine.

He took my small hand in his giant one and we entered the restaurant.

Dimitri ordered a beef burger with chips and I ordered fish and chips, we quickly inhaled our meal and had champagne. Dimitri and I gazed at each other like lovesick teenagers.

"Roza, I have something I want to ask you" He said nervously, I wondered why the sudden change in Dimitri he was confident and now nervous?

"Sure" I smiled but wondered curiously why he was so nervous that is until he pulled out a small box.

"Roza" He whispered, and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring "These last two years I've spent with you have been an amazing journey. Never in my wildest dream did I think I would have a beautiful girlfriend like you. I love you Roza, would do the honor of becoming my wife?" I was completely stunned by Dimitri proposal; there was no one I would rather spend my life with than Dimitri there nothing I could say but yes.

"Yes" I screamed and Dimitri stepped out his chair and stood in front of me and brought his lips to mine in a sweet and tender kiss, he gently slipped the ring on my finger and gave me one of his rare full smiles he only reserved for me. He quickly paid the bill and we walked hand in hand out the restaurant and we took a walk in a nearby park.

"Mrs Roza Belikova" I hummed.

Dimitri chuckled and whispered, "I like the sound of that".

And suddenly I was pulled off the walkway and into some bushes, and slammed against a tree roughly.

"Dimitri!" I squealed, I felt his hands roamed all over my body wanting and needing me, I felt him push my skirt up and hum in satisfaction when he saw I wore no panties again.

"I need you now Roza" He whispered hoarsely in my ear.

"What are you waiting for then" I smiled, and Dimitri lost all sense of control.

Dimitri swiveled me around so I face him and he quickly slid off my blouse and my skirt, and then my bra so I stood completely naked in front of him.

"Hey, you have too many clothes on" I exclaimed and ripped his shirt off and all his buttons went flying, Dimitri helped by taking his jeans and boxer briefs off.

Dimitri lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me roughly against the tree and entered me slowly. Dimitri's cock stretched me wide to accommodate himself inside me, his cock was already hard and ready. Dimitri started with a slow rhythm reveling in the feeling of being connected, he slowly thrust himself in and out of me slowly and each thrust sent a spark of pleasure through my body. I needed more of Dimitri now, and I felt as though I might explode if I couldn't have my fill of him.

"Faster Dimitri" I whispered, and he picked up his pace and began thrusting harder and faster inside me.

The tree bark dug in my back mixing pain and pleasure. I gripped Dimitri shoulders and he ploughed into me. Each thrust sent a jolt of pleasure throughout my body, I felt my body drifting higher and higher and with one more final thrust Dimitri sent me to ecstasy. As I screamed my release Dimitri quickly covered my mouth muffling my cries of pleasure and then Dimtiri followed he grunted and thrusted himself once more before coming inside me.

We were both left gasping for air, the smell of sex and sweat hung heavy in the air. I quickly began pulling my top and skirt back on and Dimitri pulled on his jeans and shirt, I turned to face Dimitri and noticed he appeared worried.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"All the buttons are off, I cant go out there like this" Dimitri said pointedly.

"Well now you know what it feels like!" I said "Remember how many times you ripped my dresses, underwear, tops="

"Ok, I get it" Dimitri interrupted.

I smirked "You'll work something out big boy" I patted him on the shoulder and began walking back to the car.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri shout worriedly.


	12. Important Authors Note

Hey guys,

I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been going through a tough time at the moment. Something happened in my life and I've lost all inspiration to write at the moment, I hope that you all will understand. I definitely will not abandon this story but I don't know when I will be updating again. This story is currently postponed until further notice. Have a lovely week, and once again I'm very sorry guys.


	13. Authors Note-Update Soon

**Hey guys,**

**I am feeling up to writing again but unfortunately everything was wiped off my computer and I lost all of my chapters and planning, so I will have to write all that up again. I hope to be writing and updating very soon:) I can't thank you all enough for being so extremely supportive, I could not have any better readers:) Love you all!**


End file.
